1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the synthesis of mixed vanadium, antimony and titanium oxides comprising a crystalline phase of rutile TiO.sub.2 type, and to catalysts comprised thereof, for the ammoxidation of alkanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain mixed vanadium and antimony oxides or mixed oxides of vanadium, antimony and other metals are known compositions which are described, among numerous other mixed oxides, in FR-A-2,072,334.
Similarly, EP-A-0,492,805 describes the preparation of a wide variety of compounds, including mixed oxides of vanadium, antimony, tin and titanium, by mixing compounds of the several metals in an aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide, subsequently calcining said mixture at a temperature greater than 750.degree. C., preferably greater than 780.degree. C., then treating the calcined mixture with a monohydroxy or dihydroxy compound. All of these compounds have a Ti/V molar ratio of 0.1 or 0.2.